The Origins of Fang
by KuroganeFang
Summary: A boy adopted taken in by his parent's killer. Even the conqueror's can have sympathy for the conquered. A story of friendship, family and a betrayal that ruins the lives of many. Beware whom you make your enemy sometimes they'll be the one's having the last laugh.


Fang's Backstory

Araku stood on the hill overlooking what would soon be known as the Frozen Wastes, or so they called it. The last bastion against Tivere claim had fallen mere hours before. Araku himself had not partaken in battle directly for that was no place for the likes of him he thought. Oh no that was for the foot slogging mere soldiers. For he himself was a noble back home in Vanorax however he was no mere noble but one who's family was known for the production of rather gifted wizards they would say, however he thought of it as a more talented bloodline than mere gifts. The mere thought itself upsets him.

Araku is disturbed from his thoughts as a messenger calls out to him. Nodding for the man to speak, Araku gives him a look barely holding his contempt for being interrupted let alone being taken away from his musing.

"Milord I have a letter from your wife back in Vanorax … and th-there's something else b-but it can wait til after you've read the letter Milord."

Araku motions for the letter to be handed to him. Giving it a quick scan he is pleased to discover that his second son Haru is alive and well just like his older brother Darren having broken from a rather life threatening fever that was in the last letter of contact from his family, which arrive few and far between in times of turmoil or troublesome war as his old man would put it. Araku thanked the Gods when he learned that his wife had safely given birth to their latest child and first daughter and that the new infant was doing well despite the fears of the midwives. He would have to think of a name for her by the time he got back Araku mused silently to himself. A cough serves to remind Araku that he is not alone. He looks up to see that the messenger or servant for want of a better word giving him this look as if he is expecting something, but not a reply to the letter Araku thinks. What could it be? He asks himself. Oh wait it's that, the last task of my administration the look for survivors.

"Very well, take me down then." Araku commands to his subordinate.

Two hours have passed and Araku is tired of this tedious task; however one cannot leave this task to mere uneducated men. The wastes were less colourful than they had been earlier that day in fact the place was rather eerie were it not for the evidence of destruction wrought by the Tivere empire and its ally/colony state Yvold. At least there is only one area left then I can leave this God forsaken place Araku thinks to motivate himself. The poor elves who happened to live here and their human allies known as the Nerards whom refused to bow to Tivere rule stubborn fools this was their last settlement. No survivors just ruins smoking burning ruins another lost culture Araku quickly squashes those thoughts of pity as he hears the sounds of a little girl no older than three crying. At the edge of his hearing suddenly as thoughts of his own family reach his brain, his own body moves on the instinct of a distraught father. A few minutes later Araku happens upon one of the saddest scenes in his life so far. There in his field of vision in a house about to collapse lies a baby boy no more than a year old at best and what appears to be his sister who is crying over the burnt corpse of their parents. Feeling a full wave of regret hit his heart Araku's body moves with an instinct of its own while he is processing these thoughts. In one clean fluid movement he has picked up the baby boy in his arms and is just about to reach for the three year old when a burning beam falls down cutting her off from him. Whilst this is going on there is shouting amongst the men whom are worried for their commander's safety. Causing a commotion outside the building, one rather keen eyed soldier spotted what the little girl was trying to reach when she realised Araku was trying to save her and her little brother. Drawing his sword from his scabbard the soldier plunges into the burning ruin of a once proud building to aid his commander in the rescue of three poor children survivors.

When Araku came to or awoke from his instinctual reactions and his brain processed all that happened he felt a remorse or guilt as he held two small half-elf children survivors in his arms. Both were less than a year old it seemed. The thought that something like what had happened to these children could one day happen to his own family sent a cold deathly shiver down his spine. With a remorseful smile on his face Araku looks down at the two half-elf children one a boy which looks roughly a year the other is a girl whom one of his own soldiers and the two babies' older sister gave their life to save from the burning wreckage of their home. Orphans Araku mentally sighed to himself caused by my own hand the guilt feeling side of him snickered in the back of his mind.

Turning to the letter from his family an idea came to him. They are about the age of my own two youngest children give or take a year. In Araku's rather black and white life with few bleak moments of a heart towards those of lesser standing than him Araku in a moment of pity or weakness a true Tivere noble would call it he came to the conclusion of I'll adopt them as slaves. With his mind made up he returns the two babies' to a nurse and orders for his quill and parchment he must inform his wife off his plans ahead of time lest the poor women jump to the wrong conclusion.

 **Time skip 5 years**

Darren was sitting on his perch as he called it over a lake not far from his families' estate. It had been several years since his father had returned from the war. His return also heralded the new additions of two servant children as he thought of them despite his father insisting that they're slaves. Cethlenn his younger and only sister who was five years old now was stuck fast in the mind-set that Lisanna was her best friend even though Lisanna had to wait on her as a page would. Meanwhile Haru his favourite younger brother of seven seemed to be a more indoors type boy rather quiet but today he was rather out of his shell around the other slave their Father brought home all those years ago. Fang was his name and he and Haru were currently skipping rocks across the lake. Darren himself was nine and had begun arms training as he had not inherited his families true talents as his father said. Meanwhile his own three year old youngest brother Gerard had this talent or so his father adamantly believed ever since Darren's mother had died giving birth to said child.

All too soon Darren's spare time came to an end as the late afternoon sun started to descend onto the lake. Calling out to Haru and motioning for him to return home, as they have lessons in elvish this day a rare treat when Araku was in the mood to hire a tutor outside the family to educate his children.

Haru was a little sad when he and Fang had to return home from the lake, however he was perked up when Darren told him of the Elvish language tutor guest they would have for tonight. His best friend Fang was a half-elf it was only fitting that he learned his ancestor's language although father wouldn't allow Fang to learn directly there was nothing stopping Haru himself from teaching Fang. Besides Haru found education in the book form rather easy compared to Darren whom generally struggled. However Haru dreaded the arms training that Darren was currently going through and hoped he wouldn't have to, although his father believed like Darren that he had not inherited his family's unique talents. When they had arrived back at home Haru waved his goodbye to Fang as Fang had duties as a servant to attend to.

Fang saw the look that Haru gave him as he took his leave to begin his duties. The message was received Fang thought to himself. He'd have to get some candles form the stock room for later though don't want to run out part way through.

 **Time Skip to when Fang is Eight**

Another clash of wooden blades rang out through the training hall where the art of sword play was taught. Poor Haru Fang thought he could barely keep up with let alone block any of Darren's strikes even though Darren was clearly holding back to the observant eye. It looked as though Haru was unlucky when it came to inheriting family talents no magic ability shown and he was of age to learn arms combat only to lack adept skills despite a year of training, although when it came to an academic stand point… Whack! Fang turns his attention back to the two brother's spar that he is the servant of. The sight before him is one in which took him down a short trip of memory lane when he first stood up for Haru from an aggressive boy who mocked those with no backbone.

The sight of seeing Haru on the ground in pain was too much for Fang.

"Darren, I challenge you to a spar" Fang said in a menacing tone in Elvish.

Darren caught off guard by Fang speaking Elvish looks back to Haru with a knowing look on his face. Confirmation then Haru was not only skilled at academics on a level higher than him but also had a teaching skill. That was some fluent Elvish he had heard uttered from Fang. Turning back to Fang, Flinching slightly from the glare he was receiving responded by tossing a practice sword to him. It wouldn't hurt to fulfil his wish Darren was three years his senior and had four years of arms training to Fang's none.

Haru saw from his position the grace in which Fang in an elegant matter caught the blade which would soon define his future. Moving out of the ring for sparring Haru sat down to watch this match it would be interesting to see as he knew that Fangs human descent of Nerards were famous for their swordsmanship skills and Fang being a Half-elf gave him a unique gift of tapping elven abilities and those of ancestry. Haru himself had a theory, although his musings were short lived as the sound of wood on wood began.

Haru watched with an enrapt of curiosity to rival that of even the most adventurous cat to shame. As the match unfolded before him blow after blow clash of wood after clash of wood. The speed the grace was magnificent as it went up against the poise of years of training.

Fang himself was getting lost in the moment. He had never felt this alive before the blood pumping in his ears was a sensation that felt strange yet natural at the same time as if it was a long lost friend. Second after second as his body moved of its own accord matching Darren for each strike parrying or blocking each attack or dodging when he was to unfocused to react with his blade quick enough.

As the minutes dragged by Darren was starting to get annoyed with how Fang was able to match him, yet his respect also grew for Fang as not only had he stood up for Haru he was able to back up his word or so his body language conveyed when he first demanded this spar. Getting tired of this Darren decided to go all out and end this match. With a quick jump back out of Fang's reach, Darren decides it's time to use that technique. Preparing for a feint he sees Fang take the bait.

Haru looks on only to see Darren is tired of toying around and feels like it's time to end this as he sees the change in stance. Oh no too late Fang's falling right for the trap. But what can Haru do if he warns Fang it means he's putting a servant above his brother but if he doesn't then Fang will get hurt.

Fang noticed the change in tension in the air around him and Darren as Darren suddenly jumped back and prepared a new stance. Seeing an opportunity Fang lets his instinct take over and surges' forward preparing for the final strike it's as if he's seen that move before. A feint huh Fang scoff's in his thoughts perfect.

With a ring of sound reverberating inside the room both noble human boys are shocked to see Fang's sword at Darren's ribs just as it connects time slows down for them as they feel and see Fang's move come to fruition as Darren is slammed across the floor from the force of the blow against his chest. Fang himself collapses from exhaustion.

A few moments pass by before either brother processes exactly what just happened in the space of that final move and blow of the spar between Darren and Fang. For Haru it's the realisation that his theory was more than just correct he had found Fang's gift his true Gods given gifts. Meanwhile Darren was processing the fact that he had just lost to a half-elf servant who had for the first time in his life as far as he was concerned held a sword. The silence is interrupted by a sudden comment of

"Well Brother he fights better than you perhaps you should train him?"

"What purpose would it serve Father would never allow it" Darren retorted.

"He is too busy with Gerard and passing on his magical inheritance to the only heir who can learn it" Haru responded.

"Maybe although I assume you have a justification for it?" Darren asked his brother.

"Darren he can be my bodyguard. He has a real gift for it and we both know that I'm a scholar not some warrior material noble son. Plus in the future Cethlenn could use a bodyguard as well and his sister Lisanna is her handmaiden so Father can trust him in that respect. Please Darren" Haru pleaded to his elder brother whom he loved dearly.

"Alright Haru, you win. I'll do it" Darren relented.

As Darren gave in to Haru Fang stirred from his impromptu slumber. When he stood back up he looked to have missed a rather important talk between his masters. Although from what their body language conveyed he could see that Haru had gotten something he wanted and Darren had the look of resolve on his face. That meant one of two things Darren had lost an argument or had to have a talk with his father about one of Haru's requests or something of that ilk.

 **Time skip of Seven years Fang is fifteen**

As Fang awoke this morning and reluctantly rolled out of bed at his sister's urgings. He dreaded what lay ahead for the day if it required Lisanna to wake him to start. Generally it meant something outside the usual would happen, and Fang himself rather liked a regular routine. It made things simple but then again being a servant who out skilled all his masters in armed combat meant a lot of weird things happened. Damn Haru Fang cursed to himself inside his head, that plan his best friend enacted all those years ago lead to his current predicament as he liked to call it.

When Fang turned up for combat training or practice depending on how one defined wiping the floor of your master in a training hall with your master being on the receiving end of the thrashing. He got a surprise when instead of facing Darren his usual opponent. He saw Gerard of all people holding a practice sword and looking rather agitated at having to wait.

"Bout time you got here" Gerard drawled out in a rather sarcastic tone.

Fang doing a double take just to make sure he wasn't going insane seeing things. Casually responded with

"Aren't you supposed to be learning magic since you're Araku's 'favourite'?" in a querying tone.

"Father decided I should know the basics of sword play. And since he and Darren are occupied with political matters and Haru is rather useless in this I'm left with you… of all people to teach me." Gerard answered.

The slight against his friend did not go unnoticed by Fang. Casually walking up to the rack he selected his preferred trusted blade. With a resolve of if today's going to be bad at least I can vent out some frustration on an arrogant twelve year old brat. The dark thoughts in Fang's head were quickly squashed as he decided how to handle this new task.

"Alright we're going to spar so I can see your form." Fang informs Gerard as he takes up a battle stance.

Gerard following Fang's lead copies his stance albeit with less grace and confidence than his opponent. When the first blow was swung at him, Gerard was barely able to react in time just getting a poor attempt of a block off. 'Phew that was close he thought… wait he didn't even say begin' while Gerard was locked in his thoughts Fang didn't relent his assault on the brat. Gerard flinching managed to just put his sword in the way of a strike from Fang only to be disarmed a moment later with the accompanying sound of a cluttering clang of his weapon hitting the training halls floor. Gerard looking up into Fang's face with a pulsing sense of fear holding him in its grasp he was unable to do anything besides look into Fangs face and see the demon of that bastard half elf. With a demonic aura surrounding him and a glare so fearsome one would think that even a God could be quelled by it.

Meanwhile Fang was disappointed to say the least by Gerard's poor performance; it wasn't even good enough for him to vent some anger on it was that bad worse than even Haru. Seriously Fang thought the brat had to have at least some four or so years of arms training assuming he had started when his two brothers were taught.

When Fang had finally moved to put the practice swords back on the rack with the gaze now turned away from him Gerard was able to finally let the breath he hadn't even realised he was holding go.

Fang having noticed Gerard visibly relaxing his stance from before decided to comment on the boys before performance.

"For someone who mocked Haru you made him look like a decent swordsman with your performance there"

"Well this was my first ever lesson since I had more important skills to refine, unlike my plebeian brothers" Gerard bit back.

"Bah I take it we're done then. Cause I've got other tasks to see to besides babysitting your sorry hide." Fang commanded.

"Go I'll get one of the guards to teach me." Gerard responds in a dismissive tone.

Fang seeing that he has Gerard riled up and brought down a peg or two adds further insult to injury with his parting words.

"I wasn't even using a fifth of my skill brat"

Gerard turns around to confront Fang only to discover he's alone in the room just like he was ten minutes ago.

As Fang left the training hall behind him, he went for a wander and was enjoying a nice walk when he ended up bumping into another slave with a message for him to see Haru. With both Darren and Araku out of the estate Haru was the one who would be left in charge due to Tivere politics or some reason Fang mused. In these rare opportunities Haru took the liberty of being able to really treat his Friend as an equal despite the society that structured their lives.

When Fang turned up at Haru's office or drawing room Fang could never quite tell. He saw Haru's face light up just the way it used to when they were kids. The mere nostalgia even brought a small smirk to Fang's staunch brooding face.

"Come sit. I'm sure I've got a space bout here." Haru beckons his friend whilst gesturing in the vague direction of seats covered in stacks of paper.

Fang navigating his way around the mess of the room,

"How about we go down to the lake or somewhere private I have quite the story to tell" was his response as he reached his spot in the room that offered him both comfort and an eye on the door should anyone come in and interrupt the two.

Haru noticing this just raises an eyebrow but lets the choice of spot slide 'for now at least' he thinks.

"Ah but Fang we are perfectly private in our current location and I did call you here for more than just the reason of conversation. However this story you mentioned it's barely even close to noon. What could possibly have happened?" Haru said.

"Well instead of my usual morning kata and or spar I had Gerard waiting for me to be taught in the arms of combat." Fang started his tale.

"Wait my younger brother doing something mundane" Haru interrupted disbelievingly.

Fang gives him a look saying 'yes really'.

"Now back to the story, I myself was also just as surprised as you are now. So I go along with it and test him in a spar. Nothing short of disappointing and his skills are worse than yours back several years ago." Fang concludes having filled Haru in on all the important details.

Haru himself is snorting with laughter as Fang finishes his story. Oh that is so gold the perfect dirt against Gerard he thinks to himself. Finally halting his laughter and started breathing normally for a few seconds.

"So how's the reading and writing going?" Haru asks in an offhand manner.

"Who's?" Fang responds. So he's doing the check up as well thought Fang.

"Both of you in both languages" Haru confirms already answering Fang's next question.

"Well enough although Elvish is more my forte, Lisanna herself is much more adept than me in speed at the moment although that's only because she has more time as Cethlenn loves hearing the sound of her voice and they have competitions on who can write faster when penning a letter." Fang answers in the hopes of quelling Haru's piqued interest.

Oh good he's already brought up Cethlenn that'll make the news I have to break to him in regards to tomorrow easier. Haru thought to himself as he and Fang were making small talk as it was between them.

Phew he didn't interrogate me about slacking off as he normally does when he finds out I'm behind my sister in literacy. Fang calms his nerves as Haru prepares himself mentally.

"On the topic of my sister Cethlenn I'll need you to be her bodyguard tomorrow while she attends the event being held at Kvact hall." Haru announces whilst switching the conversation to Elvish.

"What kind of event?" Fang questions in a suspicious tone also speaking in Elvish.

"Look Father ordered it okay. Darren and I objected. Our pleas were ignored therefore Cethlenn has to attend the looking for suitors ceremony among nobility. Father wants to cement an alliance via marriage to another family's heir. We managed to haggle her being allowed a bodyguard and hand maiden to attend to her while accompanying her to said event. Normally it'd be Darren but he's away due to father wanting to teach him politics diplomacy, so you're the only person I can trust with this task of protecting my little sister." Haru explains quickly and sharply to Fang.

"You're kidding right she's only Fourteen the same age as my sister, she's too young" Fang objected.

"Fang" Haru says in a tone of defiance and pleading of 'don't be difficult' with a look of help me.

"Will Lisanna be there?" Fang asks.

"It's Cethlenn what do you think!" Haru retorts as if the answer is obvious.

"Good point." Fang concedes. "I'll go"

Haru is pleased and relaxes as the tension in the room dissipates. A solemn silence follows as the two are left to their own thoughts each knowing the other is processing how this conversation and the event tomorrow can shape people they care about and their future. After several minutes of this silence Fang gets up and takes his leave of the room bowing to Haru on his way out.

Haru sighed as Fang left whenever he left like that Haru knew that he was having a troubling day then again Fang looked as if his entire day was troubling. Perhaps Lisanna had to wake him this morning Haru thought. Fang could be superstitious sometimes Haru mused to himself especially when certain things happen.

The rest of Fang's day was relatively peaceful and uneventful for a day he was dragged out of bed by Lisanna; well that was the case until dinner time with said sister.

As the meal was started in the rather modest and Spartan quarters they shared, it began with the usual small talk of family members filing in each other on their day. Then the announcement,

"Tomorrow Cethlenn is attending a ball, and I get to accompany her." Lisanna announces whilst swooning at the thought of a fantasy romance.

"I know I'm to be the bodyguard for her ladyship." Was Fang's dull response!

"Wait what? You're also attending?" Lisanna cried out dumbstruck and broken from her day dream.

Fang gives his sister a look of 'you damn well heard what I said'. Lisanna gulps inclines her head and looks down confirming what Fang had said was indeed heard. An awkward silence prevailed for the rest of dinner with Lisanna dismissing herself shortly after they finished the meal. Before Fang himself retired for the evening he saw a note left for him filling him in on what he needed to know in regards to his job tomorrow at Kvact hall.

The next morning Fang was up well before dawn dreading the task of bodyguard duty at a noble political affair. Venting off steam in clearing where he was positive he was alone performing his most rigorous kata's in an effort to prepare him for a whole lot of fake smiling and being intimidating since dealing with Tivere nobles was troublesome at best.

Unbeknownst to Fang he was in fact being observed by one curios noble girl whom was his charge for the day. Cethlenn was impressed to say the least it wasn't often she got to see a kata performed or be allowed within ten feet of a sword for that matter, it was so unfair she thought in other places there were women fighters so why was father so strict. Back to her watching as her bodyguard for the day went through the next set with a grace and speed that made her awe struck. Cethlenn would later have to admit that Lisanna was right her brother was indeed impressive in the field of arms skill. No wonder Darren trained him now that Cethlenn thought about it.

As Fang came to a stop when he sensed he wasn't alone, looking at the position of the sun it wasn't time yet for him to be brought back to the estate why was the messenger here then thought one puzzled Fang.

While Fang had stopped and looked at the sun, Cethlenn was able to get a good look at Fang and his body which glistened with sheen of sweat reflecting of the light early morning sun. As Cethlenn perved at Fang's body dark thoughts came unbidden to her mind she quickly pushed them aside with her mantra resolve of 'I am not thinking that way of Lisanna's brother.' She was pulled out of her internal struggle by the sound of Fang's voice.

"Come on out. I know you're there." Fang said in a commanding tone.

Cethlenn felt compelled to reveal herself to Fang. Slowly walking out of her hiding spot she sees the look of surprise that temporarily crossed his face before the features quickly resumed a neutral look.

After a few moments of silence between the two, Fang decides to break when he has deduced that his observer is Cethlenn.

"So you must be Milady ship Cethlenn?" Fang inquires.

Cethlenn's response was a nod of confirmation.

"I assume you know who I am then." Fang said fishing for a response from his master.

Cethlenn was too busy in her own world gazing dreamily at Fang to hear his comment. Realising that Cethlenn hadn't heard him Fang decides another approach. Gently and carefully touching Cethlenn's shoulder Fang tries to slowly guide her out of the clearing towards the estate only to be stopped by Cethlenn's murmuring.

"Don't take me back yet we can stay out here for a bit… please Fang, for me." Cethlenn says quietly while she bats her eyelashes at him.

Fang obeys Cethlenn as he feels it was a command and best not to offend ones master no matter how much he may antagonise the others in her family at times. The rest of the time they spent in that clearing was silent yet also peaceful, although a little bit uncomfortable for Fang as Cethlenn acted a little bit weird and got too close to him physically for his liking.

Despite Fang suspecting something real troubling happing at Kvact hall most of the ball went by without a hitch. Besides the annoying nobility pleasantries and formalities he had endure constantly as many young nobles tried there crack at Araku's daughter only for each to walk away disappointed the worst part about it was that he didn't even have to do anything. Cethlenn was adept at getting rid of unwanted people conversing with her.

Lisanna was getting suspicious of her master/ friends actions she continuously turned each possible suitor down. More so as the ball wore on, did she have someone already Lisanna mused to herself, no can't be unless… the sudden theory Lisanna had was shortly confirmed. When she saw the way Cethlenn looked at her brother when he wasn't too focused on his surroundings, especially as they made their way back to the estate. Her best friend had fallen for her own brother of all people Lisanna thought.

"I'll leave you two alone for a short while. Oh Cethlenn I'll prepare the things you need for rest before I retire for the night." Lisanna informed them as she left them once they had arrived at the estate.

Fang was puzzled by Lisanna's sudden leaving and what was with that comment she made as she left. Cethlenn thanked the Gods and her friend for giving her this opportunity and she was not going to waste it.

 **Time skip of two years Fang has just turned Seventeen**

Cethlenn and Lisanna were doing their normal morning routine or ritual one could call it. The usual master hand maiden stuff such as helping the master gets dressed, styling her hair regular domestic things. However there conversation was one of note,

"So how are you and Fang?" Lisanna inquires.

"We are good, yes oh did I tell you about…" Cethlenn responds before suddenly drifting off to a dreamy state.

"You could've left that detail out this is my brother we're talking about." Lisanna comments at Cethlenn's ramblings.

"Well since we are on the topic of him. Isn't today a special day for him?" Cethlenn comments turning the conversations track.

"Oh you mean is it his day of Seventeen years? Then yes, I thought Haru and Darren told you and that everything was set." Lisanna answers relieved at the change.

"Yes… but I was wondering if there was something else as he wasn't there when I woke up this morn." Cethlenn informs her friend.

"That's odd but then again he was gone when I awoke." Lisanna adds.

Meanwhile in a small forest or woods with a lake not that far away and a clearing which was currently occupied by the very person who the two were talking about.

Fang was glad he got away from the estate when he did. For on days such as this day there is all this extra unneeded hassle in the day. Especially for him as it was one of those days he called. This was why he was out well before dawn, relieving stress in the form of strenuous sword work. In his clearing for working off steam as he called it although the name was given to him by Haru. Swing, swing and swing and another swing, Stab slash strike, back hand strike and finish with a riposte. Wiping his brow Fang looks up at the sky seeing that it's not long after dawn.

"Well time I get back. Or Darren will have a search party before too long. Bastard! ruining my fun." Fang mutters to no one.

Darren was pleased that Fang had managed to seemingly disappear this morning as he had a unique present for said half elf, and by the gods it would've been hard to sneak it in. unlike his siblings whom Darren loved dearly with the exception of Gerard the spoilt brat, he was not of strong opinions of said family servant in regards to hating him as with Gerard or having close relationships like Cethlenn and Haru. This did not mean that Darren did not respect Fang far from it in fact Fang was his best student in the art of combat. Just that he more valued him for how he had changed his sibling's lives for the better despite his rather unfortunate situation. Hence forth why had gone to such lengths to acquire certain items as presents. Including the rather difficult task Darren had as of this moment.

Haru was frustrated to say the least. Gerard and Araku were away thanking the gods but Fang, the little shit Haru thought. He's run off again. Oh no this wasn't the first Fang had done this, act of disappearing right before an important event in which his attendance is mandatory. Haru fumed to himself unable to believe his bests friends extreme antics sometimes. After breakfast had bumped into Cethlenn and Lisanna he was able to confirm that everything was going to plan bar one missing Fang for the man's own birthday.

Fang was leisurely making his way back to the estate. In no hurry to be growled at by Haru or his lover for not following protocol at least Darren would appreciate it considering no search party had been sent out by now. So Fang figured he was okay. It was a rather nice stroll to from his spot to the estate, full of little things that show nature's nice side.

Upon arrival at the estate; seeing the agitated guards outside the front entrance, Time to slip in through the back he thought. Having managed to slip in, all clear Fang congratulated to himself only to register one glaring in his direction Lisanna.

"Oh" Fang whispered to no one in particular.

Deciding to test the waters,

"It's that bad?" Fang asks his sister.

Sighing reluctantly Lisanna turns away and signals for Fang to follow her.

Upon arriving at the hall used for training Fang is greeted with the sight of his three favourite masters. Gauging each expression in turn he saw that Cethlenn was rather fiery in her gaze towards him, Haru had the look of murder on his face in regards to Fang's little I'm just going to disappear at ungodly hours of the day and last was Darren whom was actually looking a little smug if not relieved about something. Fang greeted them with a slight smirk as he sat down opposite them. Lisanna followed her brother's example with an apologetic smile plastered on her face.

"Well then Fang. You're here now we can actually begin." Haru draws out.

With that comment made Haru signals to Lisanna that it is time to proceed on to giving Fang his gifts in celebration of him turning to his seventeenth year, as one can only growl said half-elf so much. Damn charismatic Shit Haru muses.

The first gift Fang received was from Lisanna a well-crafted hand axe, with a nice curved blade that had a hawk and raven carved along the blade flying with wings intercepting each other where the blade meets the shaft of the handle. Runes in elvish also detailed the length of the pole part of the axe. The runes said as follows "Forged in fire, to defend thy Family of thee wielder." Fang thanks his sister whilst declaring that he shall name this blade "Fang's Kin" in honour of who got it and the inscription along its haft.

Fangs second gift was from Cethlenn a master piece of an armours work of a shield. The shield was the kite shield type and its motif along its front was a symbol Fang had never seen before but one that he felt deeply connected to. The symbol itself was something which Fang could not decipher. He would later learn that it was a symbol in Nerard culture a peoples from which he also would learn he descended from. He announced that his shield would be named "Fang's Oath" though none bar him knew the reasons behind this name.

Fangs third gift was that which would become the most precious to him as an item. The Bastard sword received from Haru. Its handle pommel and cross guard were all forged in the likeness of a wolf whilst the blade its self-glowed with a slight ice blue hue, representing the fact that it was enchanted. Again the craftsmanship of the blade was that of a life time's work one would call it at the sheer quality of the steel work far surpassing that of the axe and shield and those were no mean feat of steel work either.

"It is beautiful Haru" Fang whispers to his friend in Elvish.

Haru nods at Fangs comment. "What shall you name it?" he asks with genuine interest.

"This sword shall be known as Fang's Heart!" Fang states in response to his friends question.

Darren folds his arms and says to Fang in Elvish. "That's not all. Follow me out to the stables Fang and just you."

Fang responds with an inclination of his head implying that he will follow Darren and heed his wish of just him following.

When they arrived at the stables what greeted Fang was something he never expected there in the stables were a young dire wolf the types that if trained from birth make excellent mounts. Seeing Fangs reaction of shock Darren's smug smile became all that more smug. Stoic Bastard finally shows some real emotion on his face Darren thinks triumphantly.

"Darren I… I don't know how to thank you let alone repay you" Fang begins in Elvish.

"Don't worry just protect those I care about." Darren responds to Fang also in elvish.

"Yes Milord" Fang said as he saluted Darren.

"Come on lets go for a ride?" Darren suggests to Fang.

Fang answers with a small nod which meant 'if you wish to do so lord'.

After returning to the Estate from out riding the dire wolves, Darren was impressed with how easily Fang bonded with his wolf.

"You know Fang I'd hate to ever have to chance you on… what are you going to name your wolf?" Darren asks Fang.

"Oh I get to name him? Well then … Fenrir or Floki I'd guess" Fang answers Darren.

"Well then I would hate to ever have to hunt you down while you are riding Floki then." Darren mentions his thought to Fang. There's no way I'd ever have to hunt my protégée he thought to himself he's too loyal.

"Why's that? Too fast for you am I?" Fang retorts in a manner of playful banter.

"You wish!" Darren quickly retorted back as he left before Fang could utter a response.

Two months had passed since Fangs day of seventeen years. Strange things had started happening at the estate. First was the fact that Darren was away on some political business that required his personal attendance. The second was the mysterious and evasive reason Gerard had given him for the disappearance of his sister Lisanna, his friend Haru and lover Cethlenn. Some diplomatic meeting in the opposite location of where Darren currently was the worst part for Fang the mere fact that Araku himself was in charge of the estate, which meant getting the truth was nigh impossible through legitimate sources.

Fang was very suspicious of Gerard ever since that sparring match two years ago, the boy seemed to never forgive Fang for the beating he had given the boy. Only Darren was ever able to keep him in line and with him conveniently away the sudden disappearance of the three people Fang cared about most gone a week later of Darren absence just did not add up. Fang had decided he'd confront Gerard directly once he had raided the letters of him and Araku to prove his own theory of course, and if he was right then by the gods they would pay. Fang swore it this morn when he saw that bird in morning kata's that he associated with scheming or cowardice plots to hurt the valiant, as his previous experience of seeing that particular bird had taught him.

Sneaking into Gerard's room had been easier than first thought when Fang happened to see him leaving said room with his escort. Never one to miss an opportunity Fang quickly slipped in once Gerard was down the hall and out of sight. Now where are those letters Fang thinks to himself? After a few minutes of rummaging around the room Fang spots a suspicious box under the bed. The box itself was a dark stained wood with strong pro Tivere symbols on it and seemed to make one look away from it. Curious Fang decides to retrieve said box. Discovering that it would not open easily he decides

"Screw it, I have no choice but to smash it, I've been here too long." Fang mutters out loud as he brings the box up and smashes it on the hard ground of the room.

'Crack' the box split opens with a satisfying crack and spilled its contents onto the floor. There we go Fang congratulated himself. A quick once over of the contents revealed to him that he had indeed found the jackpot in the mysterious box. The letter went as follows:

 _Dear Gerard_

 _The people in question you sent our way have been dealt with; the half-elf put up a little bit of a fight but nothing that I'm sure you cannot compensate for, although I admit the two females were rather tasty. The man seemed to have resigned himself to his fate although he made a comment of "Watch out for Fang Gerard! I know it was you!"_

 _Now on the topic of payment leave the required gold at the usual place my contact will pick it up at the usual location._

 _It was a pleasure doing business with you_

 _You're Friend K_

Fang looks up from his reading as a presence appears behind him. Turning around Fang sees the very man who has incurred his wrath.

"Gerard!" Fang draws out in a slow menacing breath.

Clapping at Fangs discovery with a smug sneer on his face;

"So nice of you to notice…" Gerard drawls out in a self-satisfied tone.

Rage barely held in check. Fang takes Gerard's bait.

"I know what you've done. I have it all right here." Fang retorts heatedly while holding up the letter of his proof.

"Hahahaha now you shall know what it is like to feel my pain. Today you die; I thank you for giving me the perfect excuse to appease Father." Gerard replies further tormenting Fang.

Consumed by his rage had enough of Gerard. Fang begins to draw his blade Fang's Heart. Seeing Fangs movement Gerard begins the process of casting a spell he deliberately saved to execute Fang with.

As instinct began to take over, Fang realised that he did not have enough time to draw his blade out in time to stop Gerard's magic. Acting on his feet he moves to shoulder barge Gerard. The collision sent Gerard to further slip on the parchment sprawled over the floor. Capitalising on this Fang proceeds to pommel bash Gerard, Sending him to the ground, with Gerard lying on his back.

Gerard realising with his spell stopped was at Fangs mercy now that he was on the ground with one pissed off Half-elf towering over him.

Fang looking down at the man who has caused him pain on a level unimaginable till this day with the discovery of people whom he loved dead. He did not even feel a moment of remorse or pity. Whilst he proceeded to crush Gerard's throat under his foot ending the boy's life.

Re- sheathing his blade after that short scuffle Fang proceeds to walk out of Gerard's room with the incriminating letter tucked away safely under his armour. Running hurriedly to the supply room Fang quickly grabs several things he will need for his escape including some parchment, ink and writing utensils to explain to Darren what has happened. Upon his attempt to exit the room his way is barred by two guards.

"You are to come with us to his Lordship with charges pressed against you in the murder of his son." The older one demanded.

"Like hell I will" was all the warning Fang gave them before he quickly dropped the bag of supplies and drew Fang's Heart and Fang's Kin. In a quick flurry of movement Fang was able to get inside the two guards guard and deal a lethal blow with both of his weapons. Quickly turning around before either guard could regain his footing Fang brought both his weapons to bear on them.

Once Fang was sure that both guards were no longer a threat to him he quickly sheathed his weapons and reclaimed his bag of supplies. For going stealth in the favour of speed to reach the stables it wasn't long before Fang encountered Araku waiting for him just in front of the door blocking his path. Suddenly two guards appeared on his flanks.

With another fight on his hands Fang brings out Fang's Oath to block the strikes the guards swing at him while he buys time to draw out his sword and keep half his eye on Araku himself who was reputed as a crafty wizard. After another trade of blows from the two guards Fang manoeuvres his shield to block one strike while he parries with his Bastard sword the second blow. The guard who was parried got tipped a little of balance by the return strike which put him on the defensive for a few seconds.

Taking advantage of the situation Fang shield bashes the first guard creating an opening for the second one to strike at him. The man takes the bait only to realise his mistake when Fang smiles and brings forth his longer reach blade in a back swing and twist through the man's armpit. Leaving that man to bleed out Fang turns his attention to the other man, who had recovered from Fang's shield bash a few seconds before?

Araku watched with keen interest as he saw Fang perform moves which eerily reminded him of the people that he had slaughtered seventeen years ago. How did he learn the Nerard fighting style? Araku questioned himself. In that same moment Fang had dispatched his second opponent with a clipping strike to the chest and a follow up stab through the gut. This went all the way along the length of the blade. The poor guy was then shield bashed to unconsciousness off the blade.

"Nice moves" Araku praises Fang as he turns to him.

Without stopping to comment Fang begins to rush Araku in the hope of getting into melee range before he gets off a spell. This gamble didn't quite payoff as Araku was able to send a small bolt of fire his way however Fang was able to bounce it of off Fang's Oath. As the two collided Fang got nowhere near as lucky as he did with Gerard this time they both stumbled to the ground with Fang on top. Araku not wasting any time quickly draws out a dagger and moves his arm to stab Fang. Fang feeling the shift of support to his weight moves to roll away before Araku's dagger meets his flesh. He isn't quite fast enough in his evasive action as the dagger glances the back of his armour.

With his strike not ending the fight Araku quickly is up on his feet and moving to draw his mace whilst he throws the dagger at Fang. Fang having risen to his knees by this point raises his shield to block the incoming projectile, only just succeeding in stopping it from piercing his skin. Glancing in Araku's direction Fang sees the mace in his opponent's hand. Acting without thought he drops his weapons and tackles Araku to the ground effectively disarming him through his own momentum. The duo slams into the wall of the room their fight was taking place in. With Araku momentarily stunned Fang seizes the chance to inflict damage upon his opponent.

Grabbing Araku's second and last dagger from his belt Fang takes a stab at the man's gut. He was rewarded with a grunt of pain from Araku. Twisting the dagger before he removes it from Araku's gut, he places it against the man's neck.

"Are they dead?" Fang growls out.

At Fang's mercy Araku decides to humour the Half-elf for now.

"Who are they?" Araku grits out the reply.

"Lisanna, Cethlenn and Haru" Fang shouts back at Araku spittle flying into the man's face.

"Gerard's work not mine." Araku calmly states to the losing all reason Fang.

"Bastard" Fang screams as he slits Araku's throat the blood spraying into his face. Decorating him into the image of a demon from the plains told in children stories to make them obedient. Tossing away the dagger and collecting his gear Fang slowly walks through the door to the stables.

Taking a deep breath Fang readies himself as he kicks open the door bringing up his shield anticipating a volley of arrows only for none to come. Seeing as he is now alone and Floki isn't too far away Fang writes a short message for Darren in Araku's blood. That done Fang goes to saddle up his dire wolf and make his escape.

After a few hours of evading the city watch and successfully making it to Darren's spot, Fang sets up camp. With a couple of hours of the days light left Fang begins to write a letter to Darren about what happened from his perspective and stashes the letter Gerard received from K along with his own letter. That done Fang proceeded to travel that night to make his way to a ship to a western continent where he had heard that the Tivere didn't have such a strong influence as they did in the city of Vanorax and its neighbouring countries.

The next morning Darren had arrived home at the estate only to learn that disaster of the worst kind had struck. His father and youngest brother were dead killed by Fang. Upon seeing a message Fang had left for him in elvish in blood he was quick to escape his guards to find the full story from his friends' perspective. When Darren had arrived at the clearing by a very familiar lake he soon found the letter his friend had written him in Elvish of course so only he could read the contents.

 _Dear Darren_

 _I'm so, so very sorry. After you had left Gerard took things too far._

 _The letter of his that is stashed within reveals why I resorted to violence. With the disappearance of Cethlenn, Lisanna and Haru being gone for almost two months and reading the letter Gerard had received. Put two and two together._

After quickly scanning the rest of the letter and glancing over Gerard's. Darren was informed of what had truly taken place. Filled with regret and sorrow at his new predicament, Darren concluded that in order for him to keep his families noble status he'd have to hunt Fang down to prove his strength as head of his house due to the murder of his family members. Tivere politics Darren cursed them. What gods had cursed him? So that he'd have to hunt down the very man who he could trust to never betray him no matter what. It seemed life was never going to be simple for both him and Fang ever again…

 **The End**


End file.
